


The Harrowing

by Asylum_Wolf



Series: The Chilling Adventures of Escape the Night [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Hazing, Hell, MRS is still so pure, Satan - Freeform, Satanic language, Satanism, The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina AU, The Harrowing, Witches, references to hanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Wolf/pseuds/Asylum_Wolf
Summary: Before you read, trigger warning: This story is entirely based on "The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina", an amazing Halloween show on Netflix. The show is phenomenal, and forces you to judge characters by who they are, not what their beliefs are, but it's worth noting that all the witches worship Satan (even the good guys do). They substitute the word 'God' for 'Satan' in many common phrases as well. (They will say 'Thank Satan', 'Praise Satan', 'Oh my false-God', 'In Satan's name', stuff like that.) This story will use such language to mirror 'Chilling Adventures'. All the Escape the Night characters will talk like this (yes, that includes Rosanna). If you don't like this, I recommend still reading because this language doesn't play a major role in the story. If you absolutely can't stand the idea of people worshipping Satan, though, I recommend not reading. No hate in the comments, I love and respect all of you and would never judge someone for worshipping Satanically (as long as they aren't slaughtering animals or doing sacrificial rituals. The minority of people who worship Satan as a symbol of 'free will' and not 'he who will destroy mankind' will never be judged by me).





	The Harrowing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The M Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061678) by [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight). 



> Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story! I'm so sorry I didn't update on my regular schedule of once a weekend, and I'm sorry this isn't an update to Everlock University. This story just took a long time! It's also super long, to make up for my absence. I may still update Everlock University with a Halloween chapter, but I don't know since it'll be long after Halloween before I could post that. Anyway, I just watch 'The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina' on Netflix and LOVED IT! I loved it so much that I had to make an Escape the Night AU. Sorry not sorry. This AU is based on episode four, 'Witch Academy'. Just for reference, in the style of 'Chilling Adventures', all the ETN characters are sixteen. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Here's some definitions you may need to know if you haven't seen 'Chilling Adventures'. (If you haven't, do yourself a favor and watch now.):  
> Coven: A group of witches in the general vicinity who protect each other (specifically from witch hunters).  
> Dark Baptism: A ceremony where a witch/warlock leaves behind their girlhood/boyhood and chooses the path of light (human) or the path of night (witch/warlock). Those who choose the path of night sign their name in The Book of The Beast and pledge their allegiance to Satan.  
> Familiar: A goblin in the form of an animal which accompanies its witch owner and protects him/her from harm.  
> Harrowing: It's like hazing for witches, but more gruesome.  
> The Academy of Unseen Arts: Witch school.  
> The Book of the Beast: Satan's book of souls who are pledged to him who will experience power and benefits in Hell after their death in exchange for their service to Satan.  
> The Church of Night: The Satanic church that all witches worship in.  
> (Anything else can be taken from context or found on the internet.)
> 
> If you like this story, do yourself a favor and read canufeelthemagictonight's series "The Hogwarts Escape the Night AU". It's like this story, but Harry Potter! All the Escape the Night people are witches there, too!

It was Halloween night, the most important night of the year for all young witches and warlocks hailing from a series of territories connected by a single train station – Greendale, Salem, Riverdale…and Everlock.

While the mortal realm assumed the old train station was nothing but a remnant of the years of the witch trials, the witches and warlocks hidden amongst the humans knew better. Hidden by the laws of Magical Symmetry within the tiny train station was a massive school dedicated to teaching young witches and warlocks how to become educated sorcerers, develop their magical talents, and, most importantly, honor their satanic master.

On that day of Halloween, a hoard of students burst through the doors of The Academy of Unseen Arts. The pentagonal entranceway was abuzz with enthusiasm. Some new students, such as Roi Fabito, caught up with second-year students like Alex Wasabi. Some giggled and gossiped amongst themselves. Others still crowded around for a picture with the statue of Satan and his disciples in the entranceway.

Matthew Patrick, a first year student himself, was waiting around at the reception desk for a goblin to come and take his suitcases up to his room. Normally he would have done such a thing himself, but he had spent three hours riding his Familiar, a pink horse named Blanche, to the academy and was exhausted.

Suddenly, someone – or, two someone’s – caught his eye. Even though his legs felt too tired to even move, Matt could feel himself running toward the two people. “Rosanna!” he screamed. “Safiya!” he pulled them tightly into a hug. “I’m so glad to see you guys, I don’t have a clue who any of these people are.”

From Ro’s arms, her tiny puppy Familiar, Cookie, tried to lick at Matt’s nose. Matt smiled and playfully swatted Cookie away.

Safiya chuckled and pulled out of the hug. “And I thought you were supposed to be ‘mister popular’.” She shook her head, making a mock ‘tsk, tsk, tsk’ sound.

Matt rolled his eyes, but turned his attention to Ro. “I thought you weren’t coming this year,” said Matt. “You were on the fence for a long time.”

Rosanna smiled nervously, and began to pet Cookie in a self-conscious way. “Well…I wanted to start alongside you guys. I thought it’d be boring if I was a first-year and you both were second-years.”

Matt smiled and playfully ruffled his sort-of-sister’s hair. “I’m glad you’re here.” Matt really was. With the gothic architecture, literally five-hundred-year-old teachers, and allegedly terrible cafeteria food, Matt had a feeling that, other than in the world-renowned classes, The Academy of Unseen Arts was a rather dreary place. Rosanna always managed to bring sunshine to even the darkest of places.

Rosanna looked past Matt and saw a pile of suitcases. “Matt, why haven’t you unpacked your things?”

“I’m waiting for a goblin to carry them up,” said Matt.

“Matt, I am surprised at you!” snapped Ro, in a surprisingly upbraiding tone of voice. “The goblins are people too! We do _not_ tell them to fetch and carry for us.” She placed her hands on her hips in a more adorable than intimidating way. “Understood?”

“But I just rode Blanche-“ whined Matt.

“ _Understood?_ ”

Matt sighed. “Fiiiine.” Matt walked back over to his bags, picked them up, and headed down the pentagonal hallway, looking for his room.

 

Xxx

 

From across the room, second-year student Colleen Ballinger closely watched the two girls she had come to know were called ‘Safiya’ and ‘Rosanna’. Safiya seemed distracted, taking pictures of everything, scanning the room with surprisingly intelligent eyes. _She’ll be valedictorian, I can tell_ , Colleen thought to herself.

The littler one, though, Colleen was skeptical about. She looked very nervous. _Probably one of those homeschooled witches who never get out of the house_ , thought Colleen. _Or a bit too coddled by her friends._ She couldn’t seem to look the statue of their Dark Lord in the eye. She kept bouncing from foot to foot anxiously. Furthermore, she was holding a Familiar, of all things!

 _They’re gonna eat her alive,_ Colleen thought. _Guess I gotta go do something about that, now_.

In seconds Colleen was standing before Rosanna. “Hello, we haven’t met. I’m Colleen.” Colleen extended her hand to Rosanna. Rosanna hesitantly shook it, stunned by her sudden appearance. “Look honey, I’m a second-year student here, so take my advice. Keep your face stony, your back straight, and in Satan’s name _hide your damn Familiar!_ ”

Rosanna looked surprised. “B-But, why? What-?”

“If they see-“

It was too late. A male student, who would’ve been considered a ‘dumb jock’ if they were humans and went to a school dedicated to sports, pointed at Ro and shouted. “Oh my false-God. That girl brought a Familiar to school!”

Before Ro knew what was happening, every student in the entrance room turned toward her. When they saw that she was carrying a Familiar, they all started to point and laugh. Then they seemed to notice her stuffed dog, Blueberry, and laughed even harder. Colleen face-palmed. Safiya gave the students disgusted looks and moved herself so that she was standing in front of Ro, protectively.

“Oh my false-God, how pathetic,” hissed a third year witch, known as Sandra. She turned to her sisters, Belle and Debra. “Sisters, I think I know who we’re Harrowing tonight.”

Colleen turned back to Ro, looking genuinely sorry. “The witches and warlocks here are…vicious. I tried to warn you. They strike at any sign of weakness.”

“I-I don’t understand.” Ro’s face was bright red and she looked as though she was about to cry.

“Bringing a Familiar to witch school is like a human bringing a stuffed animal to high school,” Colleen clarified. “It’s seen as silly and childish. A lot of the students here were raised in the witch world, not the human world like I was, like I assume you were. They’re taught to be wicked and cruel.”

 _Thank Satan no one saw Matt with Blanche_ , thought Rosanna.

“This is ridiculous,” snapped Safiya. “I’m going to find Headmaster Blackwood and report this bullying.”

“Forget it,” said Colleen. “Blackwood always sides with the boys. One of the many perks of being a witch in a warlock’s world.” Colleen added that last part sarcastically.

“I-I think I just want to put my stuff away,” said Rosanna, very quietly.

Wordlessly, Safiya grabbed her bags, thanking Satan that she’d left her bat Familiar at home. Together, Rosanna and Safiya left the entranceway, leaving behind a crowd of witches and wizards who continued to laugh, point, and jeer long after they were gone.

 

Xxx

 

If the entranceway hadn’t been bad enough, the bedrooms were massive pentagonal rooms with ten beds in each, arranged in a circle. Everyone’s head was to the wall, everyone’s feet were pointed toward the center of the pentagon. At the foot of the bed was a trunk for luggage. There was no privacy. Furthermore, other than Colleen, a first-year named Teala, and another second-year named Nikita, everyone seemed to hate Safiya and Rosanna. It wasn’t just the five vicious witches in the bedroom who were the problem, though. Other witches from a bordering pentagonal room constantly banged on the wall ‘coincidentally’ right where Safiya and Rosanna were sleeping.

 _All this because of a damned dog_? Thought Safiya, in annoyance, as she laid in her bed at night. Earlier in the day, Headmaster Blackwood had taken Cookie away to be sent back to Rosanna’s home. Rosanna had cried. The witches had laughed. The Headmaster hadn’t cared.

Safiya turned over and was surprised to see Rosanna standing beside her bed. “Rosanna, what are you doing?” hissed Safiya. “Go to sleep!”

“I can’t,” whimpered Rosanna. “I always hold Cookie at night, and now sh-she’s not here!” Tears welled in Rosanna’s eyes. “I’m homesick, Saf. I’ve never been away from home a-and everyone’s so mean here!”

Safiya sighed and scooted over in her tiny twin bed to make room for Rosanna. She had a feeling Rosanna would be sleeping with her tonight. Rosanna wrapped her arms around Safiya’s torso and buried her face against her, crying silently.

“You know that everyone here isn’t bad,” whispered Safiya, running a hand through Ro’s wavy reddish locks, soothingly. “Matt’s here. Colleen seems nice, too. I’ve never talked to Teala or Nikita, but they don’t seem to hate us, either.”

“It seems like everyone here, other than us and Matt and Colleen, was raised in the witch world,” said Ro, softly. “They know things we don’t. And that…scares me.”

“I know,” said Safiya. “That scares me too. But soon we’ll know just as much as them. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because we have both witch _and_ human knowledge,” said Safiya. “The witches don’t like to admit it, but humans are resourceful. After all, they have to survive without magic. They learn fast. And so do we.”

Rosanna sighed. “I guess you’re right. I still miss Cookie, though…”

“I know. I’m sure Matt had a hard time saying goodbye to Blanche too. You guys can visit your Familiars on weekends though.”

“I know, but it’s not the same.”

Their conversation was interrupted when two girls suddenly pulled their covers back.

Rosanna opened her mouth as if to scream, but Sandra slammed a hand over her mouth. Debra did the same to Safiya, although Safiya immediately started to fight back. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Belle silence Teala, as well.

“You’re coming with us, ladies,” purred Sandra.

Safiya was finally able to force Debra’s hand off her mouth. “What the hell are you doing?” hissed Safiya, voice filled with rage.

“It’s better if you don’t ask questions,” sneered Debra. “You don’t have a choice in the matter, anyway.”

 

Xxx

 

As Safiya, Rosanna, and Teala were led down the hall, Safiya kept asking herself why she had let the older witches lead her away. The answer was ultimately quite simple: if she tried to fight them, they might retaliate against Rosanna and Teala. Beside, Safiya might’ve been able to take on one of them, but certainly not all three. Rosanna wouldn’t fight them: It wasn’t in her nature to hurt people. It didn’t seem to be in Teala’s nature either. So, not wanting to take the risk, Safiya found herself being led away to some secret location by a bunch of pompous witches.

Sandra stopped at a door and opened it, a smug grin on her face. “Welcome to hell, ladies,” she purred.

Immediately, Belle and Debra shoved Rosanna and Teala in. Once again, Safiya found herself resisting the urge to fight them because she didn’t want Rosanna and Teala to be alone. She stepped in willingly, head held high.

“What’s this all about?” snarled Safiya, once she was beside Teala and Rosanna.

Sandra chuckled in a sadistic yet condescending way. “You first-years really are mindless, aren’t you? This is where the souls of the thirteen witches hung in the Greendale witch hunt reside. They are our ancestors, and if you are to attend this school, you must honor them by enduring the pain they endured. This, ladies, is the Harrowing.”

“Three straight nights in which you experience what the Greendale witches experienced before their untimely demise,” clarified Debra.

“B-but why us?” asked Rosanna. “Why not the other first-years?”

Sandra cackled. “Because, girl, you three fraternized with the humans. Went to their school. Ate at their dining establishments. Hell, you all probably even visited their houses. You three are a disgrace to the witches of this school. Do you not realize that humans hung the Greendale thirteen?”

“That was decades ago!” shouted Safiya, outraged. “The humans are good now!”

“Good? Ha! They don’t know you’re witches, _that’s_ why they’re good!” snapped Belle.

“So, what? You’re going to leave us here all night?” asked Safiya. “We’ll scream.”

“Try it. The Harrowing is a time-honored tradition at The Academy of Unseen Arts,” hissed Sandra. “If you scream, you’ll just have a hundred girls harrowing you instead of three.”

Before Safiya could continue arguing, Teala jumped in. She had already realized that arguing was a lost cause. “So what’s supposed to happen here?”

“I’m so glad you asked,” purred Belle. “The souls of the thirteen witches will speak to you, torment you. They may even show themselves to you. If you make it through the night with your wits intact-“

“Will this end?” asked Rosanna, hopefully.

“No, you fool,” snapped Belle. “What do you think ‘three nights of enduring pain’ means?! If you make it through night one with your wits intact, you move on to night two.”

“Good luck with that,” hissed Debra. “Some of you-“ Her eyes shifted between Rosanna and Teala. “Look pretty weak-willed.”

Safiya ignored that with an eye roll. “What do you mean by ‘with your wits intact’?”

“Oh, didn’t you know?” asked Sandra. “The voices in this chamber typically drive girls mad.”

“So you’ll either return to your first period class tomorrow, or the loony bin!” cheered Debra, with sadistic enthusiasm. “Well, have a pleasant night.”

Sandra slammed the door shut.

 

Xxx

 

“What do we do, Safiya?” cried Ro. The room was dark and dingy. Moss hung from the wall. _Why is this place even a part of the school?_ Thought Rosanna.

“Come here,” said Safiya, softly.

Ro immediately ran to Safiya and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Teala hesitated, but once Safiya beckoned with her hand for Teala to come, too, Teala joined the hug.

“Nothing’s going to happen to us,” said Safiya. “They’re spirits. Spirits can’t hurt us.”

They heard a soft voice echo around the room. “ _Come here, little witches. Let me see you_ …”

A wind blew by them quickly, causing Ro to jump. A moaning voice enveloped them, followed by a piercing scream of agony. “Don’t pay attention to them,” hissed Safiya.

The wind blew through their hair, like a hand running through it. All three girls were shaking. Screams and sobs echoed in the room, accompanied by voices beckoning the girls.

It wasn’t until Rosanna felt a ghostly hand upon her shoulder that she screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

Xxx

 

From hundreds of miles away, a little dog perked up in bed. Cookie could hear Rosanna almost anywhere if she spoke loud enough. Now, she knew she had to protect her person.

 

Xxx

 

The next morning, Sandra, Debra, and Belle returned to get Safiya, Rosanna, and Teala, and were shocked by what they found. Safiya and Teala were standing behind Rosanna supportively, while Rosanna stood before them, holding Cookie. In the wall to Ro’s left was a massive hole.

Sandra, Debra, and Belle couldn’t keep their mouths from dropping open. Rosanna smiled, cockily. “Meet my Familiar, Cookie. She comforts and protects me wherever I am. In goblin form, there isn’t a wall she can’t break through.”

 

Xxx

 

Safiya, Rosanna, and Teala quickly left the harrowing room and headed to the cafeteria, not wanting to face the anger of Sandra, Debra, and Belle. Once there, Teala left to find her friends while Safiya and Rosanna found Matt.

“Hey Ro! Hey Saf! How’d you guys sleep?” asked Matt, as Safiya and Ro sat down. Once Matt got a closer look at them, he became concerned. “Um…did you guys sleep _at all_?”

Safiya yawned. “No. The Harrowing kept us up all night.” Rosanna was leaning against Matt, already about to fall asleep.

“The Harrowing?” asked Matt. “What’s that?”

Safiya gave him a confused look. “What do you mean? You haven’t experienced it?”

“Not that I know of,” said Matt.

“It’s like hazing,” murmured Ro, sleepily.

“Oh, that,” said Matt. “I guess some of the older warlocks stole the clothing of first-years who were in the shower. That wasn’t cool, but it didn’t last all night. Besides, it didn’t affect me. The older warlocks avoid some of the first-years like Manny, Roi, JC, and I, I think because they know we can take them on in a fight.”

Safiya and Ro looked very confused. “ _That’s it?_ Some of the older witches forced us to stand in the Greendale thirteen’s crypt all night and be tormented by their spirits!”

“Wait, what?” asked Matt. “That’s messed up! Tell me who made you do it, I’ll put a stop to it.”

“Matt, don’t get into a fight,” said Ro. “They’re just bullies. We can handle them.”

“You guys look exhausted,” insisted Matt. “Besides, this is your first day of school! The teachers are going to test your current magical abilities so you need to be in top shape!”

Ro smiled. “Oh please, Saf can cast spells in her sleep. She’ll be fine.”

“What about you?”

Ro shrugged. “I’ve never been that good at magic anyway.” Unlike Safiya and Matt, Rosanna point-blank refused to learn dark magic – the most common magic witches used. As a result, most of her spells backfired and any potions containing evil ingredients she made were substituted with good ingredients. So far, she could make flowers grow wherever she directed her magic, and that was about it.

Matt sighed. He wanted to help his friends, but he also knew that girls had to handle girl stuff. If they were guys, some punches would be thrown, words would be said, and then it would all be over. But girls were different, and Matt stepping in would likely just lead to more trouble for Safiya and Rosanna. “Fine, I won’t do anything. But I think you should talk to Headmaster Blackwood.”

Safiya shrugged. “Colleen said he wouldn’t listen.”

“Maybe Colleen isn’t as persuasive as you.”

Before Safiya could respond, Sandra, Debra, and Belle walked over. “Good luck tonight, ladies. I’m sure Headmaster Blackwood locked your little Familiar in a magical cage. That dog won’t be able to help you this time.”

“Just get out of here,” Rosanna muttered under her breath.

Sandra gritted her teeth. “We don’t take orders from non-witches.”

“I’m as much a witch as you are.”

“Oh really?” sneered Debra. “How many _real_ witches befriend humans? Or bring Familiars to school?” She snickered. “Or sleep with stuffed animals?”

“At least I’m not a jerk!” Rosanna suddenly shouted. Safiya and Matt’s eyes went wide. They’d never heard Rosanna talk to _anyone_ with that tone.

“What did you just say to me, you little elf?” snarled Debra. She suddenly raised her hand, forming a blue magical ball of energy in her hand.

Safiya jumped to her feet, blocking Debra from Rosanna. Matt got up too, screaming. “Hey, _hey_! Let’s all take a breath!”

“Not cool, guys!” screamed Nikita, from across the room.

Colleen ran over, worried. At this point, everyone in the cafeteria was looking. Third-years cheered on Sandra, Debra, and Belle. First-years looked terrified.

Safiya, in a deadly calm voice, said to Sandra, Debra, and Belle. “Let’s talk in the hallway. Now.”

As they left, Safiya turned to Rosanna and mouthed. ‘Headmaster Blackwood’s office. After school.’

 

Xxx

 

“Leave us alone, or you’ll be sorry,” snapped Safiya, once they were in the hallway.

“Aww, what’re you going to do? Levitate a rock with your little first-year powers?” taunted Sandra.

“You don’t know what I can do,” Safiya muttered under her breath.

Belle smiled sadistically. “You don’t have the power to hurt us. But we have the power to hurt you.” Belle looked Safiya up and down. “Well, you’re already freakishly tall, so what if we turned you into a giant?”

Safiya narrowed her eyes. “Your threats don’t scare me.”

“And what about that little friend of yours?” continued Belle, as if Safiya hadn’t said a word. “She’s already short, so what if we turned her into a dwarf? Or a fairy? Or…what’s the term I’m looking for…?”

“A troll!” squealed Debra.

“You lay a hand on her and it’ll be the last thing you ever do,” snarled Safiya.

“Looks like this first-year is getting a little too confident,” hissed Sandra. “Sisters, I think you know what this calls for.”

The three witch sisters each held out a hand toward Safiya, a ball of magic glowing within each. "'Non faccio bollire questa pentola, ma faccio bollire il corpo e l'anima di Safiya.”

“You’re cursing me?!” screamed Safiya. “Are you crazy?!”

Sandra, Debra, and Belle lowered their arms, smug smiles upon their faces. “Shoo,” hissed Sandra. “Go find your tiny friend. You’re making my eyes sore.”

 

Xxx

 

Safiya burst into Headmaster Blackwood’s office after school, only to find Matt and Ro already there. She’d laid in bed for hours after her encounter with the witch sisters, skipping the day’s classes, but her head had pounded so hard she hadn’t been able to get a minute of rest.

“Hello Safiya,” said Blackwood, in his usual low and dramatic voice. “Matthew and Rosanna have told me everything.”

Breathlessly, Safiya said. “Sandra, Debra, and Belle cursed me, Headmaster. They cursed me!”

“What?!” shouted Ro and Matt.

Rosanna jumped up and immediately started examining Safiya. “Well, you have all your limbs, hair, and teeth, so that’s a good thing…”

Headmaster Blackwood waved a hand, dismissively. “A regimen of salt water baths, reversing candles for a couple of weeks, you’ll be fine.”

Safiya gritted her teeth. “There are no baths here.”

“Then take care of this when you’re home, over the weekend!”

Safiya crossed her arms. “So it’s totally fine that they cursed me? You’re not going to do anything about it?!”

“What did you do to warrant a curse?” asked Blackwood.

“Nothing!” snapped Safiya. “ _They_ were the ones threatening _me_!”

“Yeah, guess what Saf,” said Matt, sourly. “He’s not going to do anything about the Harrowing, either.”

Headmaster Blackwood narrowed his eyes. “Watch your tone, boy. The Harrowing is a time honored tradition at The Academy of Unseen Arts that I shall not soon end.”

“But what if someone gets hurt?” whispered Rosanna. “Or worse?”

“Headmaster Blackwood, girls have gone mad from the Harrowing,” said Safiya. “I wouldn’t be surprised if someone died. What will it take for you to do something?!”

“The Harrowing weeds out the weaklings!” snapped Headmaster Blackwood. “This school does not have room for the weak-willed!” He glowered at them all and leaned back in his chair. “Now leave.”

Safiya, Matt, and Rosanna left, all glaring and muttering angrily under their breath. “It’s because he’s close with Sandra, Debra, and Belle,” snapped Matt. “They visit his office, like, every day and never once has it been for a punishment.”

Safiya sighed. “I can’t think about this anymore. I have to try to wash this curse off. Hopefully it isn’t strong enough to linger without a salt water bath…”

 

Xxx

 

It was late when Safiya entered her shared bedroom. She’d spent nearly two hours in the shower, scrubbing herself and chanting ‘if truly I am cursed today, let water wash the hex away’ over and over again, yet it seemed that nothing had changed.

The first thing she noticed upon entry was that yet again, Rosanna was in her bed, this time with Blueberry. Safiya smiled and slid in beside Rosanna.

Rosanna looked so sad, it nearly broke Safiya’s heart. “I’m so tired,” she whimpered. “I don’t think I can make it through another night.”

“You can,” said Safiya. “You’re a fighter.”

Rosanna sighed. “You weren’t in class today. The professor was mad that he didn’t get to assess your skills.”

Safiya shrugged. “So what? He can assess my skills when I’m fully rested.” She paused. “How did you do with the assessment?”

Rosanna sighed. “Not so well. I’m getting good at the magical baking class, though. At least, making the non-evil potions.”

Safiya smiled, glad that Rosanna was enjoying at least one class. Her smile dropped from her face, however, when she noticed that Ro was staring off into the distance, looking sad. “Ro?”

“I considered skipping lunch.”

“Why?”

“To get some rest. But I was afraid to be in the bedroom alone.” A tear trickled down Ro’s cheek. “These witches are so dangerous, Saf…”

“Oh Ro…”

But Safiya couldn’t finish her sentence, because seconds later a certain group of witches were yanking them out of their bed. The second night of the Harrowing had begun.

 

Xxx

 

“What are we doing here, Sandra?”

To Safiya, Rosanna, and Teala, it seemed that the witch sisters wanted them to look at a giant tree all night.

“Fools!” snarled Sandra. “This is the tree where the Greendale thirteen were hung!”

“But before they were hung, they had to endure a terrible night in the cold. Which is what you three will experience now,” sneered Debra.

“You stand in the wet, cold night, facing the tree,” said Belle.

“Exposed,” said Sandra.

“Without shoes,” said Debra.

“Without rest,” said Sandra. “And you don’t turn around, or move toward each other. No matter what you hear.”

“For how long?” asked Ro, trembling.

“Until dawn,” said Sandra.

“And if we turn around, what happens?” asked Safiya.

But the three witches were already dawn.

 

Xxx

 

Rosanna didn’t say it allowed, but she felt terrified. Like the previous night, voices echoed around her head.

 _“Rosanna,”_ called a voice that sounded distinctly like Matt’s.

“Matt?” whispered Rosanna.

_“Rosanna, they’re coming. I need your help. Turn around. Turn around, please!”_

“No, this isn’t real,” whispered Ro. “Matt isn’t here. Besides, he would never intentionally put me in danger…”

 _“Ro! RO!”_ A scream shook the trees, causing tears to spill from Rosanna’s eyes.

 _“Rosanna, please turn around. I can’t find Mom and Dad!”_ A distinctly younger voice echoed behind Ro. It sounded like her thirteen-year-old sister, Molly.

“You’re not real…” whispered Ro.

_“Ro, please! I’m lost! Turn around, help me find Mom and Dad! I think something took them. Something evil…oh no…it’s coming!”_

Another scream resounded through the forest. Rosanna covered her ears and shook her head. “No…no…please stop!”

For the next hour, Rosanna continued to hear voices. Some were of her family, some sounded like Matt, others sounded like her witch friends, Colleen and Justine. All sounded as though they were on the brink of their demise.

“Safiya!” Rosanna finally shouted. “I can’t take it anymore!”

“Block the voices out,” called Safiya, from Rosanna’s far left. “Get into your head. Focus on your thoughts and block out the voices.”

Rosanna shifted her gaze a bit, careful not to turn her head too far. She found that Safiya was practicing magic. Sparks shot from her hands and swirled into the sky. _Of course she’s practicing magic at a time like this. Studying always distracts her._

When Rosanna shifted her gaze toward Teala, however, she found that the girls appeared just as terrified as herself.

“Oh false-God,” murmured Rosanna. “How will we make it through the night?”

 

Xxx

 

The next day, Sandra, Debra, and Belle arrived at the tree. Safiya appeared to have woken up from a trance when the witches appeared. Teal and Rosanna, however, were holding themselves, tear tracks on their cheeks.

“Well, it looks like all of you are still sane. Rather unappealing, but sane.”

Safiya rolled her eyes. All of them had red eyes with dark bags. They were likely all wet from the light rain at midnight and pale from the cold. But they had survived. That was what mattered.

 

Xxx

 

Safiya, Teala, and Rosanna dragged themselves to breakfast, even more tired than the previous day. In fact, the moment that Rosanna and Safiya found Matt, Ro curled up on the cafeteria bench beside Matt, rested her head on his lap, and went to sleep. It was a shock to Matt who was used to Rosanna being hyper enough to stay up for three nights straight. He rubbed Ro’s back, soothingly. It was the cold and dampness that was depleting her energy. Matt was worried the small girl would catch a cold, if not the flu or hypothermia.

Meanwhile, Matt moved Safiya’s cereal bowl aside when he noticed that she looked like she was about to face-plant into the bowl and go to sleep.

“Seriously, guys, this has to stop,” pleaded Matt. “Please, do something! Skip school if you have to!”

Safiya groaned. “It won’t stop them from harrowing us the moment we get back. Beside, there’s only one day left. If we can survive this, we can survive anything.”

“Fine,” groaned Matt. “Promise me that this weekend you’ll stay in bed all day.”

“Honestly, I’d be happy to,” said Safiya.

“I just feel so useless right now,” said Matt. “I wish there was some way I could help you.”

“Just be there for us,” said Safiya. “And provide an alibi if I kill Sandra.”

“Will do.”

 

Xxx

 

The rest of the day was incredibly high-stress, mainly because many first-years; Teala, Safiya, and Rosanna in particular; had gotten no sleep the previous night.

Colleen was walking down the hall to Spellcasting 101 when she saw Safiya. She was sitting on a bench, looking as if she was about to cry, which was crazy because Colleen could tell Safiya _wasn’t_ a crier.

“Safiya, what’s wrong?” asked Colleen.

“He put me in entry-level sorcery…” muttered Safiya.

“What?”

“Don’t make me repeat it.”

“I genuinely couldn’t hear you.”

Colleen sat down beside Safiya, who sighed. “I’ve always been an honors student. Human school, witch practice, whatever. I wanted to wait to test my skills until I was more rested. But the professor wanted to test my skills today and…I may have turned Liza Koshy into a harpy…”

“What?”

“I know!” cried Safiya. “I was trying to conjure a phoenix but I directed my magic in the wrong direction, of all the mistakes I could’ve made. Needless to say, Liza will be plucking feathers for hours.”

Colleen tried to contain herself, but couldn’t help bursting into laughter. “This isn’t funny!” cried Safiya. “Now I’m in basic magic classes instead of advanced ones.”

Colleen chuckled. “Safiya, it’ll take that professor three days tops to transfer you into the advanced classes. You’re a freaking genius. Besides, I bet Liza likes being a harpy. Now people can’t insult her bird puns.”

Colleen was hoping to lift Safiya’s spirits, but still a metaphorical raincloud hung over Safiya’s head. Colleen had never seen Safiya so downtrodden. Colleen sighed, she’d have to do something before Safiya’s magic turned that metaphorical raincloud into a real one. “Look, I want to show you something. Maybe it’ll make you feel better.”

“What?”

“Come with me.”

 

Xxx

 

Colleen led Safiya to the choir hall. There, they peaked through the cracked door. To Safiya’s surprise, Matt and Rosanna were standing front and center – and Sandra, Debra, and Belle didn’t look at all happy about that.

Matt’s musical theater voice carried across the room like an orchestra, enchanting the other choir students. Safiya wasn’t surprised – Matt had been in every play at their human school. What surprised her more was Rosanna. Rosanna hadn’t geeked out over the theater the way Matt had, but her voice was a match for his. She was operatic in every sense of the word, and her voice filled the entire choir room. How did she pack such a large voice into such a tiny body? Safiya was shocked, and almost moved to tears – the happy kind, though. Matt and Rosanna looked elated for the first time since arriving to this damned school.

“She sounds like a professional opera singer,” whispered Safiya. “Like one of those ladies at the Sydney. And he sounds like he could be on Broadway…”

Colleen smiled. “You should be up there with them.”

Safiya quickly backed away from the door. “No.”

Colleen raised an eyebrow: It seemed that she had struck a nerve. “Why?”

“Please, I’m so tall I’d look like a giant amongst the girls,” said Safiya. “Besides, my voice is too deep. The teacher would probably place me with the men.”

“That’s so not true. I bet you sound great,” insisted Colleen.

To Colleen’s surprise, Safiya turned and started to briskly walk away. “I-I’ve got to go. I’m going to be late for class.”

 

Xxx

 

There was another high-stress moment, but this one far more dangerous.

After classes, Safiya and Matt were looking for Rosanna. They found her in the courtyard, looking teary-eyed but in deep contemplation.

“Ro?” whispered Safiya.

“Hi Saf,” said Rosanna, quietly.

“Ro, what happened?” asked Matt. “Were those witches picking on you? Because I’ve been practicing curses and-“

Rosanna shook her head. “I’m angry. At myself.”

“Why?” asked Safiya.

“I regret my decision,” said Ro.

“About what…?” But Safiya already had a feeling about where this was going.

“Signing my name in The Book of the Beast. I wish I hadn’t,” whispered Rosanna.

Safiya and Matt panicked. Immediately, they began to scan the surrounding area with their magic. Luckily, no one was around that they could detect. “You have to be careful when you talk like that,” said Matt, nearly breathless. “Someone could hear you.”

“That’s my point,” sobbed Rosanna. “Everyone here is so horrible, other than one or two exceptions. They’re all looking out for number one, and aren’t afraid to throw you under the bus to get there. In fact, they _love_ to get you into trouble! The humans were never like that!”

“Ro…”

“And this whole ‘Book of the Beast’ agreement!” cried Ro. “I don’t want Satan to summon me to do his bidding, but now I’m contractually obligated to do that! I don’t even have a choice now, and neither do any of you! But The Church of Night owns us now, and there’s nothing we can do…” Rosanna sobbed. “I’m not an evil person…”

“Neither are any of us,” said Matt, gently. “But remember, The Church of Night isn’t evil. It’s the embodiment of free will. We’ve been taught that all along, that the Dark Lord is merciful. If you _really_ want out, he’ll let you out.”

“Will he? Do you really believe that?” asked Rosanna. “Have you ever met _any_ witch who got out?”

“I don’t think any witch has ever wanted out,” said Matt.

“That can’t be true.”

“Even so, it’s not like I know a ton of witches. Maybe some got out and moved to the city,” suggested Matt.

“You’re just tired, Ro,” said Safiya. “You’ll feel better once you’ve gotten a full night’s sleep. Remember, _you_ chose to join The Church of Night at your Dark Baptism, same as us.”

“Was there ever a choice?” cried Ro. “It’s always been like some crazy indoctrination! Our parents, and all older witches, have essentially groomed us for the path of night. Did they ever say they’d love you even if you chose the path of light?!”

That silenced Safiya. In truth, Safiya was almost certain her parents would’ve disowned her if she’d chosen the path of light.

“I feel like a ‘light’ kind of person,” said Rosanna, softly. “I’d rather just let the Dark Lord burn me in Hell than hurt anyone, or worse, help him send a human down there…”

“Rosanna, don’t talk like that! You’re the last person to deserve any of that stuff,” said Safiya, gently.

“But it’s where all the witches and warlocks will end up, isn’t it?”

They were all quiet for a long time.

Finally, Safiya shook her head. “No, we’ll end up in a better place than Heaven or Hell. You know all witches are rewarded for their service. Besides, I know plenty of adult witches who never once have been called by the Dark Lord to do his bidding or however that works. You don’t do dark magic, so I’m sure you’ll never get called. Anyway, none of us are going to die for…I mean, at least a thousand years. At _least_.”

“Humans will have caused the apocalypse by then, anyway,” interjected Matt, teasingly.

“Oh yes,” groaned Safiya, trying to make Ro laugh. “It’s funny, humans discover so much information about their world, the species that live in it, and all that nature stuff, but never use that information! They’re the only species that is both smart and stupid at the same time.”

Ro cracked a tiny smile. “You’re right. But I still miss them.”

Matt smiled, empathetically. “We all do. But this is our life now, in the witch world. We may not see our friends, or go to high school, or shop at department stores that _don’t_ sell cloaks, but we still have each other: That’s what matters.”

 

Xxx

 

Finally, the last night arrived. At this point, Safiya wasn’t even surprised when Rosanna clambered into her bed, Blueberry in tow. She would never admit it aloud, but she felt safer with Rosanna nearby.

“Final night, ladies,” purred Sandra, practically yanking them out of bed.

“You’ve made it this far, but will you make it any farther?” asked Belle.

Sandra, Debra, and Belle led Teala, Rosanna, and Safiya outside. Safiya was confused – they were on route to return to the hanging tree. Was this night going to be a repeat of last night?

That’s when Debra pulled out the nooses.

“You’ve got to be joking,” whispered Teala.

“What is this?!” snapped Safiya. “This isn’t funny!”

Sandra snapped her fingers and suddenly the nooses were around the three first-years’ necks. Sandra, Debra, and Belle grabbed the rope end of the noose and began to lead them forward, like dogs. “Don’t pull too hard, ladies,” sneered Belle. “That’s how the last one perished.”

“What?” squeaked Ro.

As the girls walked, Sandra sneered. “Do you know what it’s like to die by hanging? Most people think it’s fast, but it’s not.”

Once they’d reached the hanging tree, Sandra, Debra, and Belle threw their ropes over a branch.

“You’re going to hang us?!” screamed Teala.

Sandra chuckled. “Any last words?”

“How could you do this?!” screamed Rosanna. “We’re all supposed to be a coven! We’re supposed to protect each other.”

“Correction, we protect other _witches_ ,” purred Debra. “And from where I stand, all I see is a sweet cinnamon roll ready to _burn_.”

“No,” whispered Safiya, silencing all the witches. “The Harrowing ends tonight.”

The three witches pulled on the ropes, raising the first-years’ necks. “It’s three third-years against some motley first-years. Who do you think will win this fight?”

“Light as a feather, stiff as a board,” whispered Safiya. “Light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board!” As she continued to chant, Sandra, Debra, and Belle were lifted into the air, their throats constricting. The three witches gasped for air, but Safiya did not release her hold.

Rosanna and Teala were able to pull their nooses off. Rosanna pulled the noose off Safiya, who was so deep in concentration that she couldn’t do it herself. “Safiya, what’re you doing?” asked Teala.

“Just as spell Matt taught me,” said Safiya. “He wanted to help, after all.” Safiya returned her attention to the gagging witches. “Like I said, harrowing of any kind will no longer be tolerated. Understood?”

When the witches didn’t respond, Safiya tightened her hold, raising them higher into the air, causing Debra and Belle to cry out in pain. “ _Understood?_ ”

“We understand!” choked Sandra.

“Good,” said Safiya. She began to walk away.

“Wait, you can’t kill them,” whispered Rosanna. “You’ll get suspended.”

“I won’t, I’m just going to leave them here all night so they know what it’s like to be the first-years they’ve tormented for who knows how long,” said Safiya. “I’ll let them down in the morning. You guys get it?”

Teala smiled. “I’m always down for a little Hell-raising.”

Safiya and Teala began to turn away, but were stopped when Rosanna said. “Wait.”

“What?”

Rosanna turned to the choking witches, eyes narrowed. _“To evil witches who stand so high, no longer will you tell a lie. For next time that you spread a rumor, your reflection will provide the humor.”_

“Rosanna, was that a curse?” asked Safiya, with both shock and pride.

“A little dark magic for the greater good,” said Rosanna. “You’re not the only one whose been practicing magic. I found out from Justine and Colleen that most of the drama at the Academy comes from these witches. So now, whenever they tell or perpetuate lies, their appearance will become as ugly as their actions.”

Safiya’s mouth dropped. She certainly hadn’t expected that from Ro, although she knew that the girl had always been a fighter.

“You’re a badass!” gasped Teala.

The three girls exchanged a hug. “Let’s get back to our room,” said Ro. “I could sleep like the dead. Or, thankfully, the living.”

“Yeah, we better get indoors,” said Safiya. She smirked and looked up at the choking witches. “After all, there’s been reports of a coming thunderstorm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! If you did, feel free to comment if you want more of "The Chilling Adventures of Escape the Night". I've been thinking of parodying episode 5, too, "Dreams in a Witch House". (BTW, if you're wondering why Blanche is a Familiar and Blueberry isn't, I really wanted to include Cookie, but I also wanted to include Blanche. So while Blueberry is a stuffed animal, Blanche isn't.) You can also submit 'Chilling Adventures' prompts! I will update Everlock University soon, I promise! Well, see y'all soon!


End file.
